Letters
by Shota Mager
Summary: /Sakura, kau mencintaiku sampai sekarang?/Sakura, kemarilah. Peluklah aku, Sakura. Disini dingin sekali/ Sakura, tinggalkan dia sekarang. Kau adalah milikku, Sakura/Sakura, setiap surat yang kau kirimkan kepadaku tersimpan rapi disini, di otak, jantung, dan hatiku/Sakura, aku sudah menulis surat untukmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?/SasuSaku Fic/Rate M for some reason.


**…**

 **Letters**

 **Chapter 1. This Letter**

 **Original Character: Naruto Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Written by. " Scarlet The Servant of Evil "**

 **[Sakura H. and Sasuke U.]**

 **…**

 **…**

 _'_ _I saw your face in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do. 'Cause I'll never be with you.'_

 _-Beautiful – James Blunt (2004)_

…

…

Aku selalu menitikkan air mata saat mendengar lirik lagu favoritku ini. Lagu yang bercerita tentang seorang lelaki yang sudah menikah. Yang sedang mengadakan pernikahannya. Namun anehnya, dia masih mengharapkan seorang wanita yang dicintainya, yang tidak mungkin dapat dia dapatkan.

Hal itu terjadi juga padaku. Namun bedanya, bukan aku yang akan menikah. Namun 'dia'. Gadis yang aku cintai akan menikah dengan lelaki lain, bukan denganku.

Semula aku tidak mencintainya. Gadis itu yang mengejarku. Mengejarku mati-matian. Bahkan aku ingat, saat dia berkunjung ke rumahku. Membawakan buah-buahan untukku yang sedang sakit. Dia juga mengirimi aku surat berkali-kali. Dia tidak peduli aku akan membalas suratnya atau tidak. Yang jelas, gadis itu berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang mengejarku. Dia urakan dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Tidak cocok dicap sebagai seorang 'perempuan' apalagi 'gadis'. Kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?

Namun entah mengapa, aku menjadi tertarik padanya. Aku memabalas setiap surat-suratnya yang menumpuk di lemariku. Bahkan aku tertawa ketika membaca suratnya. Dia menceritakan bahwa dirinya pernah dimarahi ibu tetangganya karena bermain kasti dengan adiknya hingga bolanya menghantam pot ibu tetanggannya yang menyeramkan.

Dia gadis yang bodoh dan penuh semangat. Dan aku baru sadar. Mulai ada bibit cinta yang tumbuh padaku karenanya. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku mencintainya. Namun tak bisa kuungkapkan. Walau dalam surat-surat yang aku tulis. Aku tidak berani menulis, mengaku bahwa aku juga menyukainya.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah _move-on_ sebelum dia menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Bahkan dia langsung menikah saat menemukan pria yang cocok untuknya. Yang-telah-menerima-cintanya.

"Sasuke," pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku mengusap air mataku cepat-cepat dan segera melepaskan _headphone_ dan mematikan _mp3 player_ milikku. Sial. Sejak kapan aku menjadi secengeng ini. Apalagi karena gadis itu.

Aniki berdiri dengan wajah sedih di ambang pintu. Dia memegang secarik surat ditangannya. "Sasuke, berhentilah merengek seperti itu," kata Aniki terdengar dingin.

"Terserah," kataku memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi, matamu terlihat berwarna merah, Sasuke. Semua orang tahu itu ciri-ciri orang yang baru saja menangis. Mengelaklah, akan buat babak belur wajahmu," kata Aniki lagi.

Aku membisu. Tidak berani menatap mata _onyx_ -nya yang sama sepertiku.

"Kau tidak boleh bersedih karena seorang gadis, Sasuke," kata Aniki yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal mendengar perkataan Itachi. Langsung saja aku menepis tangannya. Aku langsung menarik kerah bajunya. Aku menetapnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah. "Kau bisa berkata seenteng itu karena kau sudah menikah. Kau tidak akan pernah memahami perasaanku. Tidak akan pernah," kataku menatapnya tajam.

Aniki hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung dengan perlakuanku padanya. "Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, Sasuke. Anakku, terus bertanya tentang keadaanmu, satu-satunya pamannya yang sangat dicintainya," kata Itachi masih dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah Itachi. Sesungguhnya, aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Itachi seperti ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku berbuat kurang ajar pada kakakku yang kuhormati.

"Sakura sudah menikah! Aku harus bagaimana?" ujarku lirih.

"Salah, gadis-itu-belum-menikah," kata Itachi meralat perkataanku. "Masih bertunangan tepatnya," kata Itachi. Lalu dia menggandeng tangan kananku yang kukepalkan. Dia meletakkan secarik surat di telapak tanganku yang besar.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika memaca nama pengirim surat di sudut bawah kanan surat. Tertulis Haruno Sakura.

"Baca saja," kata Itachi tersenyum mencoba meyakinkanku. "Yah, di saat yang paling getir dan pahit bagimu, dia masih mengirim surat padamu. Jadi, ya, bersyukurlah!" tambahnya.

Tanganku gemetar. Aku menyobek amplop surat dengan hati-hati. Di dalamnya terdapat kertas _pink_ dengan motif bunga sakura. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sakura mengirim surat padaku. Aku cukup sering saling berkirim surat. Walaupun kami sering bertemu, bertatapan muka.

 _-Hei, Sasuke! Apa kabar? Oh, aku ucapkan selamat pada ulang tahunmu yang ke-22, ya! Sasuke sudah tahu tidak? Aku akan menikah! Itu kabar yang bagus, 'kan? Gadis bodoh, urakan, dan ceroboh sepertiku ternyata masih memiliki kesempatan untuk 'berkeluarga'._

 _Menma-kun, sepupu Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Aku bersyukur karena akan menikah dengannya. Namun percayalah! Kau masih lebih baik dan lebih tampan daripada Menma-kun. Haha, tolong jangan katakan padanya, ya! Dia akan cemburu padaku dan dia akan membatalkan pernikahan kita. Akibatnya, aku akan melajang terus kalau begitu._

 _Oh, ya Sasuke. Kami berlibur ke Amegakure, lho! Jangan iri, ya. Hehe._ Sunset _disana terlihat indah disana._ Abs _Menma-kun benar-benar menggiurkan. Aku sampai meneteskan air liur karenanya. Eh, tapi_ abs _-mu terlihat lebih seksi darinya. Aku jujur, lho! Sumpah! Kami akan pulang dengan menggunakan Konohagakure Airlines D1208. Aku akan menuju rumahmu dan membawakan oleh-oleh kepadamu. Aku mengirim surat dengan jasa kirim cepat antar negara. Biayanya sangat mahal, lho! Tapi jangan khawatir. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menulis surat untukmu._

 _Sasuke, aku juga ucapkan selamat padamu. Karena kau telah bertunangan dengan idola sekolah kita, Uzumaki Karin yang juga sepupu Naruto dan Menma-kun. Kau adalah pria yang beruntung. Setelah menikah, kita akan terlibat dengan hubungan keluarga antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Kau akan menjadi saudara iparku._

 _Sasuke, sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak yang aku tulis disini. Hei, kau membaca suratku? Kalau kau ada waktu, tolong balas surat di lain waktu, ya. Sasuke, harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Aku senang memiliki sahabat pena sepertimu. Dan perlu kukatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu Sasuke.-_

Air meremas suarat dari Sakura. _'Hei, Sakura. Tahukah kamu bahwa aku jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada Karin? Aku bukan pria yang beruntung. Karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu,_ ' ujarku dalam hati. Aku menyunggingkan senyum dipaksakan. Setiap aku berhadapan dengan surat-surat dari Sakura, aku kehilangan sisi _cool_ pada diriku. Aku bisa saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, berteriak, tersenyum lebar,…menangis yang tentunya semua itu bukan karakterku. Dan, hei? Apa maksudmu kau menceritakan liburanmu dengan pria bajingan seperti Menma padaku? Kau bermaksud membuatku cemburu? Ini sungguh menyakitkan dan membuatku tersinggung! Sakura, aku menunggu kedatanganmu sampai kapanpun. Aku mendoakan keselamatanmu.

Aku membuka mulutku. _"She smiled at me on the subway…"_ aku tak sadar telah menyenandungkan sebaris lirik lagu itu. Membayangkan Sakura tersenyum padaku dengan senyuman manisnya yang menghangatkan hati setiap orang. Dengan surai merah mudanya yang bertebangan karena diterpa angin. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun dia menutup mulutnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. Dia mengerti perasaanku.

 _"…_ _She was with another man…"_ lalu kubayangkan Sakura yang tersenyum padaku. Melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dan kulihat Menma yang disebelahnya juga melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tersenyum tipis padaku. Menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan erat. Tampak raut wajah bahagia pada keduanya. Senyumku langsung sirna karenanya. Berganti dengan wajah seseorang yang telah kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke. Ayame memanggilku," kata Itachi meninggalkanku. Lalu dia menutup pintu kamarku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku menghela nafas lega melihat kepergian Itachi dari kamarku. Aku langsung meremas kepalaku frustasi. Mengingat beberapa peristiwa tahun lalu. Saat gadis itu menyatakan cintanya padaku.

…

[Flashback On, 7 Years Ago, Author's P.O.V]

Sasuke hanya menguap lebar saat melihat gadis-gadis yang ada didepannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya salah satu gadis padanya.

"Kau mau 'kan ikut dengan kami? Kita karaokean bersama. Tenang saja, biar kami yang bayar," kata gadis yang lain.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kyun~~!" kata gadis yang lain yang bergelayut manja pada lengannya.

"Aku banyak urusan," kata Sasuke dingin. Langsung saja dia menerobos sekuruman _fan girls_ -nya. Lalu dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Para _fan girls_ -nya berteriak kecewa. Mereka mengejar Sasuke yang lari menjauh.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa sudah lari terlalu dari jauh dari para _fan girls_ -nya. Dia mengatur nafasnya. Lega. Akhirnya dia dapat menjauh dari kerumunan serigala lapar itu.

/GREB!/ Seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Kaget dengan pelukan secara tiba-tiba yang diterimanya. Orang yang memeluknya tanpa menciumi bau badan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke merinding. Jangan-jangan orang gila yang menangkapnya?

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Dia membelalakkan matanya. Terdapat seorang gadis aneh bersurai merah muda yang masih saja menciumi aroma tubuhnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Akh! Aku kelepasan!" jeritnya kaget. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aduh bau badanmu menggoda banget," kata gadis itu dengan air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tampak wajah mesumnya setelah menciumi aroma tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mundur selangkah. Gadis bermanik _emerald_ ini hanya menatapnya dengan wajah inosen seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!" teriaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. _'Humph, rupanya salah satu dari kerumunan serigala itu,'_ kata Sasuke. Namun jujur saja, Sasuke cukup takut dan waspada dengan gadis ini karena perlakuannya padanya yang sangat mengerikan. Siapa yang tidak takut pada orang yang telah memelukmu dari belakang, menciumi bau badanmu, dan parahnya lagi dia tidak menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Ada dua kemungkinan. Dia adalah orang mesum atau dia adalah orang yang terdapat kelainan pada otaknya (gila).

"Daripada berpacaran denganmu maksudku bersetubuh, lebih baik aku bersetubuh saja dengan kuda nil. Dasar gadis gila. Setelah kau menciumi bau badanku, kau seenaknya saja menyatakan cintamu padaku. Dasar tidak tahu diri!" kata Sasuke pedas sambil mendekap tangannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Lalu mengintip. Melihat reaksinya. Apa dia akan menangis seperti gadis-gadis yang ditolak cintanya olehnya.

Gadis itu memasang wajah bodoh. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyerah!" kata dengan semangat. Sasuke menganga. Apa perkataannya 'kurang' menyakitkan di hatinya? Atau dia memiliki sifat tahan banting yang tidak mudah mundur karena sindiran seperti ini?

"Walaupun kau memiliki minat untuk menghamili binatang, aku tidak akan menyerah! Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku!" teriak Sakura semangat.

 _'_ _Gah! Apa yang dia bilang?!'_ teriak Sasuke dalam hati. "Dasar gadis keras kepala!" bentakku.

"Hah, peduli amat apa katamu! Yang jelas aku akan terus mencin…ta…iiii…muuuu! Titik! Dan akan kubuat kau mencintaiku pula!" kata Sakura tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"A, apa?" Sasuke kalah bicara. Sakura tertawa dengan mulut yang dibuka lebar dengan tangan yang diletakkan di pinggangnya. Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Bersemangat sekali dia!" ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar kagum padanya. "Cih! Apa-apaan gadis itu? Seenaknya saja! Dalam mimpinya saja aku akan mencintainya," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

…

[Flashback Off, Back to Sasuke's P.O.V]

"Sayang sekali Sasuke 7 tahun yang lalu. Perkataanmu salah seluruhnya. Pada akhirnya, kau mencintainya seperti tidak ada gadis sepertinya yang tersisa lagi di dunia ini," aku menundukkan kepala. Menyesali perkataanku 7 tahun yang lalu. Mengapa aku tidak bilang bahwa aku mencintainya? Mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu dan aku akan berpacaran padaku'. Apa susahnya? Mengapa aku berkata itu padanya. Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

/BRAK!/ Itachi membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Tidak. Bukan membuka, dia mendobraknya. Kupastikan bahwa pintu tidak rusak setelah ini.

"Aniki, ada apa lagi, sih?!" tanyaku kesal sambil mendekatinya. Aku mengambil gelas kaca yang berisi sediki air mineral. Aku meneguknya.

Itachi memasang wajah pucat. "Kau tidak akan percaya ini," kata Itachi pucat.

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ke…ke…kecela-ka-an…" ujar Itachi terbata-bata.

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya karena Itachi berkata tidak jelas. "Yang jelas kalau bicara!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"…pesa-wat…" Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Aku mengangkat aliku. "Lalu?" tanyaku. Lalu kalau ada kecelakaan pesawat, lalu apa? Tunggu, kecelakaan pesawat?

"Oh, _shit!_ Konohagakure Airlines nomor D1208 mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh di Sunagakure!" teriak Itachi sambil menggucang-guncangkan tubuhku hebat.

"Terus apa? Eh, apa katamu? Konoha Airlines D1208?!" wajahku mulai berubah pucat. Aku meletakkan gelas diatas meja lalu aku langsung mengambil surat dari Sakura yang baru saja kuterima. Kuharap bukan pesawatnya.

-… _Kami akan pulang dengan menggunakan Konohagakure Airlines D1208.-_

Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Ini tidak mungkin…

"Dari Ame menuju Konoha," Itachi menundukkan kepala.

Lidahku kelu. Mengapa ini terjadi? Ini tidak mungkin…

…tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Mengacak-acakkan rambutku frustasi. Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. "Sakura…" ujarku lirih. Membayangkan wajahnya yang tersenyum padaku. Lalu bayangan wajah Sakura yang berwarna putih pucat. Dengan darah yang mengucur dari dahinya.

"…Sakura!" teriakku disusul dengan tangisku. Aku menjambak rambutku. Aku menjerit. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Pada gadis yang kucintai. Aku mengambil _handphone_ -ku. Mencari nomor telepon Sakura. Lalu memencet tombol hijau.

 _"_ _Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi…"_ terdengar suara di teleponnya.

"Sakura! Kau tidak mungkin mati, 'kan? Sakura! Sakura!" teriakku frustasi. Air mata terus mengalir hingga membasahi pipiku.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Kau harus sabar!" teriak Itachi menghentikanku yang menhantam-hantamkan kepalaku di lantai, frutasi.

Ayame yang sejak kapan datang. Ikut menangis melihatku. "Sasuke hentikan! Jangan begitu Sasuke," tangis Ayame sambil memeluk Itachi.

 _/DUG!/_ Aku menjedutkan kepalaku berkali-kali diatas lantai hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Aku tidak peduli gegar otak. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah Sakura. Surat Sakura basah karena air mataku. Saat aku terakhir menjedutkan kepalaku, aku merasakan pusing yang tak tertahankan. Aku memejamkan kepalaku.

/BRUK!/ "Tidak, Sasuke!" aku mendengar suara Aniki walaupun tidak jelas sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Sakura…

Sakura…

…

 _"_ _My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. It's you, Haruno Sakura. "_

 _…_

 _To Be Continue_

 _..._

 **[Author's Note]**

Hola, Minna-san! Disini Margery The Servant of Evil. GWAAHHAHHAHAHHAHHA! #disumpel_sepatu

Pertama kali aku membuat cerita dengan genre tragedi kaya gini. Terus yang kayak ada _soundtrack_ -nya gitu. Aku suka banget sama lagunya James Blunt yang ini. Cuma suka yang ini. Soalnya aku cuma tahu lagunya yang ini , aku sih suka banget sama cerita tragedi yang akhirnya juga tragis ( _badend)._ Misalnya, tokoh utamanya yang suka seseorang tapi gak kebales, sampai orang yang disukainya itu nikah, dia langsung bunuh diri. Yah, maklumlah, namanya juga Evil. Suka ngelihat penderitaan orang lain. Maksudnya penderitaan tokoh ceritanya...

Ya, udah segini aja yang dapet aku tulis disini. Nggak usah banyak-banyak, lah.

~Mind to RnR?~

…


End file.
